The Jester's Downfall
by ShadoeOfYou
Summary: Its her pretty little mistake that her loving mother died. Now, Lucy faces her own 'fate' by herself. She's now honored as the "Jester". She now sought her own "Fool". What will she do? OOC Lucy
1. Prologue

**_The Jester's Downfall_**

 ** _By: ShadoeOfYou_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _I don't own own Fairy Tail. Just this unidentified plot._**

 ** _Also, this story is inspired by the game, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, Persona Series, and many more. Also inspired by some anime._**

* * *

 ** _One simple mistake can lead to another's downfall...or maybe even death. Just push the button and fate will do its job. Perhaps, that mistake might defy and change fate, right? Anything is possible as long as you tried to reach it._**

* * *

 ** _Currently Playing: Your Guardian Angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_**

 ** _Welcome to the Black Parade - My Chemical Romance_**

 ** _Invincible - Adelitas Way_**

* * *

 _ **Jester - is the equivalent of the Fool, numbered 0. The Jester symbolizes what much of what the Fool symbolizes-ignorance, spontaneity, and freedom-but in a suppressed form. In case of the Jester, the querent is misguided and unwilling to work with others , in contrast to the Fool, who is compatible with everyone. - Megami Tensei wikia**_

* * *

 _Prologue: Her Downfall_

* * *

"Anything can change."

* * *

 _Just when did they knew_

 _that I'm far beyond broken._

 _I don't know what they want_

 _for they all want me to join them._

 _Just_

 _leave me_

 _alone._

 _Alone here_

 _inside this cursed fate of mine._

 _Now just go away._

 _Shut up and make it disappear!_

* * *

 _"Mommy! Mommy!"_

The sound of nimble steps can be heard throughout the blinding hall of the Heartfilia mansion. A little kid at her 6's was being seen running fast, excitement is being visible on her little face. Her ruffled pink dress swaying with the wind as she ran through the halls. She then reached the mansion's garden and saw the one she's finding. The lady is in her 30's and she has similar features like her daughter. Her blonde hair that seemed to be illuminated by the bright sunshine and made her look like and angel. Her chocolate brown eyes that seemed irresistible to look at and can make your soul be stunned at its magnificence. Her heart-shaped face that seemed to be molded by God with pure perfection and wish her stunning features made her stand out of all, similar with her adorable daughter.

"Lucy, I told you to stop running, you might hurt yourself."

She said with her voice soft as silk and like the siren of the birds up in the sky. Lucy suddenly pouted at her with her arms crossed, her face looking like a steamed bun because of its white complexion and not-too-chubby face. The lady only chuckled at her daughter's actions and leveled to Lucy's short height, with her face smiling perfectly like a crescent moon and eyes twinkling like the night sky.

"But mom! I need to tell you something, okay?"

That's the cue for Lucy's mother to nod and listen intently at her daughter. And Lucy suddenly backed and released a key for her pocket. It's a golden key that's owned be her mother. Lucy pointed it upwards and a golden ring of magic appeared at top of the key. The lady's eyes widened upon the ability of her own child, inheriting her own magic.

 _"Gate of the Crab, I open thee. Cancer!"_

Lucy chanted as a golden light appeared at her and her mother's sight. The light vanished and a crab-like spirit appeared. His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that resembles crab pincers. He had blue striped shirt and dark trousers and a pair of boots. He has six crab legs on his back with his common black sunglasses with him on his eyes. He also has a pair of scissors on his hand that seemed to be ready to cut anything.

"What can I do for you, ebi?"

Cancer said while snipping his scissors as Lucy's mother sweatdropped at his 'actions' and 'gestures'. Lucy chuckled while holding Cancer's golden key and keep twirling it by her right hand. Until suddenly, Lucy's grip on the key loosened as it flew through the bushes of the garden, making Lucy sigh and run to the bushes to find Cancer's key, with the said spirit suddenly disappear and return to the spirit world.

"Lady Layla, Master Jude wants to see you. Oh, Lucy, what are you doing there?"

A short maid said while looking at Lucy, with the said girl rummaging through the thick bushes of blueberry plant. The maid is Spetto and she has black eyes. Her long, purple hair is pinned to a simple bun that seemed to get along with her aged face. Layla, Lucy's mother, smiled at the maid as the former went back inside to see her husband, Jude Heartfilia.

"Mom, I found the k-...oh..."

Lucy was interrupted as she thought she saw a dashing shadow. Her hand tried to reach the shadow as it dashed away. Lucy's eyes narrowed to the huge trees as she went that way, without any companion. That was until she saw someone's shadow behind a tree. She tried to call it as her chocolate brown eyes widen upon seeing a...dead body. Her body trembled and tried to stop puking her breakfast.

"A kid...how lucky..."

Lucy looked at a branch of the tree and saw a human looking at her with its menacing reddish-orange eyes that seemed to be staring through her soul, making the child shiver in fear and finally...a surge inside her to shout came and did what she's going to do. A shrill of a loud but tiny voice was heard as Layla's mother instincts made her run to her daughter. 'I hope that Lucy is...'

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

And finally, she saw her daughter behind the bushes of the blueberry plant, shivering in fear and holding her mouth with her both hands. A wave of maternal instincts made her run to her daughter, being ready for anything to happen. And it happened...

That shadow man dashed to her with inhuman speed that made her look at him with caution. She tightened her grip on the golden key of Cancer and tried to summon it but due to over exhaustion, not even a speck of golden light appeared. The man chuckled grimly and used his right hand to grip Lucy's neck but failed however, due to the fast reaction time of this child. The man grunted and did another attempt to hurt Lucy at least once but still failed.

"Your actions are now in vain..."

The man's aura turned to grim grey from his usual light grey. Lucy shivered in fear because of the intensity of the power of this stupid man in front of her, making her tears started to fall from her chocolate brown eyes. She tried to cover her eyes until she him sped away and throw a wave of dark grey wave of dark magic. And then it happened...

She heard a loud sound of a shattering glass but didn't know where that came from. All she could do is to look everywhere but all Lucy can see is pitch black. Like those ones from the movies, when the protagonist is sticker inside an endless loop of darkness with no one to be with. She felt...uncomfortable and tensed-that something might happen but still...she can't open her eyes.

"L-Lucy...live..."

That familiar voice made Lucy feel that there's hope. Even though she's just a mere, little pipsqueak, she's quite an extraordinary one. She has the brains that only a normal 17 years old teenager can have. She has this kind of style for herself that she normally called as "Spirit". She can hear spiritual voices around her that made her a little much paranoid.

"M-Mom...? Are you there? Tell me...where are you...? Are you okay?"

That all Lucy can say as she's completely eaten by the dark abyss, making her consciousness be slowly removed from her body. Her gaze turned to the sky...

All Lucy can see is the sky with its constellations as she herself being tired and rest invade her mind. That summoning really took a toll from her magic power. She could only hear a shriek form her mother as she felt her consciousness leave her. She now see the dark sky above her...but it has no star. How unfortunate...

* * *

 _All it takes everything_

 _for me to do this._

 _Perhaps they just want my power._

 _This power-_

 _-no, a curse,_

 _is the thing_

 _that I dreadfully hate._

 _Hate-_

 _-no, despise, is the only feeling_

 _that made me survive these years._

 _Perhaps that what made me like this-_

 _-just shut up and make it disappear._

* * *

"Now back off..."

A male with brown eyes shivered upon hearing the menacing voice of a certain girl he just hit on. She had a pair of lifeless chocolate brown eyes that made her lovely form be negatively scary. Her long dirty blonde hair now up to her chin, making her look more intimidating. Wearing a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She has two pink straps intersecting over her chest. On Lucy's arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There are two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots are pointed and armored, with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. She looks intimidating and cool but her somewhat scary aura contrasts it.

"Y-yes! I will! Just please...spare me!"

The man said while bowing at her and running away while screaming in fear. The girl cannot avoid it since she's beautiful although she has her killing aura within her. She's been like that...11 years ago(2) since the death of her beloved, sweet mother, Layla. Yes...this scary girl is named Lucy Heartfilia and she's now changed...ready to take her wanted revenge upon the one who killed her mother. And no one's going to stop her...

* * *

 _(1) Check out Aqua's appearance in KH:BBS._

 _(2) Lucy's 17 years old at the start of the series...right?_

* * *

 _Please support me! By the way, a shoutout for my supporter slash friend, sunandstars2. I really love 'yah! Hope you see this story!_


	2. Chapter 1

**_The Jester's Downfall_**

 ** _By: ShadoeOfYou_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _I don't own own Fairy Tail. Just this unidentified plot._**

 ** _Also, this story is inspired by the game, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, Persona Series, and many more. Also inspired by some anime._**

* * *

 ** _One simple mistake can lead to another's downfall...or maybe even death. Just push the button and fate will do its job. Perhaps, that mistake might defy and change fate, right? Anything is possible as long as you tried to reach it._**

* * *

 ** _Fool - represents innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos, and creativity. The Fool Arcana tends to be the "jack of all trades," and is compatible being with people, unlike the Jester, who tends to be unsociable and distant. - Megami Tensei wikia_**

 **Magician -** ** _is commonly associated with action, initiative, self-confidence, manipulation and power (more specifically, the power to harness one's talents). - Megami Tensei wikia_**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Meet the Fool and Magician_

* * *

All she could she is black as she just stared at the empty space in front of her. She felt herself that she's floating through this oblivion. It felt warm but dangerous at the same time. Even though she's just floating there for a long time, she knew that she has her physical body intact in the reality. But can't seem to channel her energy and since she been there for a long time, she forgot some things for her. Like how to smile, how to cry, she even forgot how to feel. She's like a breakable glass waiting for someone to touch it.

'Floating...'

* * *

As something very bright appeared. It outshone the darkness as she felt herself being sucked into reality. There, she saw herself sitting on a bench in a park. It looks like that she's been sitting there for hours, waiting for something to happen.

"Are you okay?" Then she heard a voice. A voice so sweet that it evenly matches the song of the archangels singing beautifully. Then she looked up. "...?!"

She slowly examined the owner of the voice. Black hair, brown eyes, normal physique. A normal person. At first glance she thought that it's a woman. She's wrong, it's a man. She couldn't find the rigt words to say, add the fact that her throat really hurts since she doesn't know since when she last talked. The man in front of her looked at her confusely, add some 32 degrees tilt of the head to the right.

She slowly tried to stand up but unfortunately, she clearly stumbled and at the exact time, the man caught her. 'Its warm...' She thought as she tried again to stand and luckily, she did it, add some shaking knees. Taking a visible huff of air, she now talked.

"Y-yes...I'm okay. Just a little...dizzy." She said before holding her head with her right hand. Until she realized that the man is curiously looking at her. "...?" Before the man recomposed himself and held out his hand in front of her.

"Yuuto here, just call me Yu. Its nice to meet you...huh?"

"O-oh...it's...Kimi..." She said before tooking his hand and shook it.

"Just Kimi?"

"Yes...just Kimi." She said before taking a look on her surroundings. She noticed that she's currently in a place with many trees and many children. "Where are we?"

Yu looked at her as she was a mystery before chuckling. "'Ya dont know? We're in Hargeon. A beautiful place in Fiore." He said before lending his hand in front of her. "So...are you a mage? I can see and feel it in you."

Kimi just nodded at him slowly before snapping her fingers and a poof appeared in her hand as a long, sheathed blade appeared in her grip. "Sword." And she slinged it behind her back before Yu looked at her with an amazed look. "Sword is the name, huh?"

She nodded as a magic circle appeared on his palm and a small red orb of fire suddenly appeared. Her eyes widened as it suddenly floated. "I created this magic. I call this, Spinning Orb." He said as the pearl spin in an unidentified speed. He chuckled upon seeing her looking amazed to this simple trick he done.

"So...what is your destination?" He said as he saw her flinched and suddenly look down. "I...don't remember anything. Just my name..." Yu looked at her like she's going to be destroyed as he held her hand before leading her to the train station. "I may be a stranger but since you don't remember anything, I'll help you. I'm currently wanting to go to the mage guild, Fairy Tail. Want to go?"

Her face brightened as she nodded as she accepted his offer before both of hem made their way to the train station. How lucky she is... Until some dark clouds appeared in the sky...

* * *

A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes looked at two people making their way to the train station as her frowning face suddenly tured into an irritated one. She slowly raised her hand and muttered some unidentified words as the sky turned into a dark one. Cumulonimbus clouds suddenly appeared before a very strong rain downpoured in the town of Hargeon.

She placed her both hands inside her pocket before walking to the opposite direction of the station. "Fairy Tail...huh? I guess I'll join... _them_." Muttering, she now slowly disappeared in the shadows before smirking.

She again remembered that two people...that girl with aqua hair and silver eyes with that man with black hair and brown eyes... '...S-...'

"No...both of them are the... _Fool and the Magician_... Guess its the time for me huh?" She mumbled in a grim voice. She now completely disappeared in a black flash.

* * *

Yu and Kimi are currently waiting for the train to come as a very strong rain poured. The sword mage suddenly shivered as Yu placed his coat on her before giving her a comforting smile. "Thank you..."

The train now finally came and both of them took their seats beside the window. Kimi looked outside the window before trying to remember anything but to her dismay, only sharp pain was the thing that she felt before her eyelids suddenly become heavy...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**


End file.
